The Twilight of the ATeam
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: A twisted version of the movie The A.Team with our favourite characters from Twilight. Rated T for cursing and maybe some future fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is an A-Team and Twilight crossover. The main difference is going to be that there will be boys and girls that make up the A-Team not just boys.

The characters will go as follows-

B.A Baracus- Emmett

Hannibal- Jasper

Face- Alice

Murdoch- Bella

Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the gang will come in later.

xx

Bell

P.S I am OFFICIALLY in love with FantasyKim's story and Witch19's story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

JPOV (Hannibal)

Christ.

I have had about enough of these stuck up army bastards. General Carlisle keeps giving out commands left and right. Before he was given command of the army everyone thought he was a kind and gentle man. No one had ever heard a word from his mouth that wasn't drenched in compassion.

He and I had been 'Brother's in Arms' since we met at the army training college in 1999 when we were both eighteen, now eleven years later, we're both twenty-eight and I'm seriously considering murdering the man.

There wasn't much holding back the other men from giving Carlisle a quick kick up the ass, except for his wonderful wife Esme. Never would you meet a kinder, gentler person than Esme Cullen. Unlike her husband, promotions and war had never distracted her from the gentle gazers she gave out like they were the most common things in the world. And even though she was the junior of two-thirds of the soldiers, she mothered them and attended to them like they were her own sons.

I most desperately miss The Team. We broke up three years ago when Carlisle had started ordering us to do the most dangerous missions. We enjoyed our work, we really did but sometimes we got the feeling we were being exploited.

I hadn't spoken to many of them, I had most contact with Alice (Face), we had been together before the split. Even though she was five years my junior (her being only twenty-three) I had felt an almost irresistible pull towards her and her energetic personality. I sincerely missed her and the few letters and web- cam chats just weren't enough.

I received a letter from Bella (Murdoch) two months after the split informing me she ad been captured and placed in the New York City Asylum. I was not shocked, Bella was an interesting character. Though she was quite surely the best pilot in the universe (no joke) she was, for lack of a better word, insane. I still worried about her, wondering if she had escaped, if she had even tried to escape, and what her future plans to escape were.

And last, and most certainly not least, was Emmett (B.A Baracus) . From what I had last heard, he was working in a garage with his lovely girlfriend Rosalie Hale. In his last letter Emmett had described to me exactly why he spent so much time with her, even for a girl/ friend relationship. She had cancer, and her days were numbered to less than a year at this point. He had been devastated when she told him. But him being so much in love with her, was unable to leave her for 'something as insignificant as a disease' as he put it.

"Jasper! Colonel Jasper! Are you with us" a most obnoxious voice asked from the entry of my tent.

Ugh.

"Yes General Carlisle?" I had to refrain from sneering.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

JPOV (Hannibal)

"Don't sound so timid man, I have a job for you" Carlisle informed me as though he had bestowed a great honour upon me.

"Yes General, what may I do to assist you" I replied in my most sugary sweet voice, wow, I'm acting almost exactly the same to a pouty teenage girl.

"I need you to fly to Chicago tonight and stop the mass-gang activity we have detected, they have illegal money-plates and we need them stopped, I expect you to be ready in 0200 hours, understood?" he said. He wasn't even looking at me; sometimes it was like he had forgotten that he was in fact 5 months younger than me. Though I suppose he would enjoy rubbing it in that he had been promoted and I hadn't.

"Who do I take with me General?" I asked, maybe he would let me bust my team out…

He scanned me quickly, it was like he had heard that last thought, with the emotions he displayed, I had drawn the assumption he was intimidated by my team, as they were all high-ranking in their professions, we could easily overtake the army, we were certainly a group you wouldn't want to mess with.

"I know what you're thinking Jasper, and it's not happening, I will not have a bunch of hooligans running this operation. You will take Edward Masen's team. They are reliable and have clean records, they are excellent men and woman and will do the job well. you have 0200 hours left Colonel, I suggest you gather your thoughts. The will never be together again, you're all far too reckless" and with that Carlisle turned on his heel and strode out of my tent.

I sighed.

Edward Masen was an odd fello', he was probably the closest you could get to an Emo in these ranks. His exterior seemed quite refined and gentlemanly, whilst in the depths of his eyes you could detect an almost ancient grief, a sense of self hatred clouded his eyes and he never spoke unless he was spoken to. His team wasn't equal to my old team, but like Carlisle said, they knew their stuff.

Still, though you couldn't deny they knew their stuff, you could plainly say that Edward Masen's ranks were filled with some of the most cliché people. While I list them off, do not get confused and think I am describing groups from a high school.

Tanya Denali, is plainly the biggest slut in this organisation, she had probably slept with all the men in the camp including Carlisle and excluding me.

Mike Newton, is their pyro technition, though they had a few problems with him at firsty, he kept setting fire to his heavily gelled hair.

Eric Yorkie, is their I.T guy, though you probably don't need a description of his personality once you see him. From his T.V screen glasses, to his shiny lace-up sneakers, he screamed I.T.

And this was what I had to work with.

But then something clicked.

I was to be given charge of this team, they were to follow my orders, no matter how crazy they were.

And Carlisle had never said I was forbidden to regroup the , he had only said not to.

My brain was whirring as I quickly devised a plan to get my team together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

EPOV (Edward)

As Colonel Jasper explained this insane plan of his to us I started to find myself filled with an immense amount of adrenaline.

I wasn't sure wether I was scared, excited or what. but I could plainly tell that my team was filled with excitement at the new adventure. We were about to participate in the regrouping of the most famous team of soldiers the world had ever seen. That team had gone the full mile; code names, awards of recognition.

And I was about to meet them all.

Wow.

"So are you all in?" Colonel Jasper snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hell Yeah, Colonel Jasper" my team shouted.

"Fine, from now on, I am to be known as my code name , Hannibal. And when you meet my team, the first being Alice, you will address her as Face, the next being Emmett, who you will address as B.A, and lastly Bella, who you will address as Murdoch. Now everyone remember, it's get in, get out, avoid suspicion. Let's do this!"

"Yeah! Hannibal!" Tanya cried.

Ugh. I hate that woman.


	5. Chapter 5

APOV (Alice/ Face)

I sat in my deck chair, soaking up the sun, it was such a lovely day.

Ugh. I sounded so, so homely. The truth was I was very much extremely bored. Since the split three years ago I hadn't had very much excitement in my life. Jasper couldn't write or web-cam very often. I longed for some excitement, for an adventure beyond the suburban home life I entertained myself in.

As I lay further into the chair I heard the distinctive noise of an armed helicopter out the front of my house. I quickly leapt out of my chair and bolted upstairs, slipping on my cargo pants, leather jacket, combat boots, white tank top and gun holster I lifted up my mattress and pulled out my handgun and my shotgun.

Strapping my shotgun to my back and my gun onto my thigh I grabbed a rather large knife from my bedside drawer and headed to the front door.

Knife in hand I slowly inched open the door just as a figure started running towards me. I would know that mess of blonde hair anywhere.

"Hannibal! Jasper!" I cried, sliding my knife into my boot and almost tripping in my hurry to get to him. I threw myself into his arms and pressed my lips against his in an attempt to achieve any form of physical contact.

"Alice, you're more beautiful than I remembered. And I would love to spend eternity locked in your gaze but the team is in the Chopper and we need to get moving.

The Team? He doesn't mean Bella and Emmett does he OMG! I started toward the helicopter, and threw myself in, turning expectantly, only to be met with faces that didn't belong to Bella or Emmett.

"Who the FUCK are you?" I screamed, drawing my gun.

"Face, calm down sweetie, you remember Edward Mason and his team? Well they will be helping us uh, retrieve B.A and Murdoch."

I turned my gaze back to the coppery haired man, strawberry blonde, spikey haired blonde and the black, greasy haired boy.

The copper-head stuck his hand out eagerly, an excited smile on his face.

"Face, it is an honour to meet you, my team and I have admired you teams' work for many years, I hope you will accept our help in any way possible." He smiled at me.

I shook his hand and turned to Hannibal.

"Are they trustworthy?" I asked him.

He didn't bother answering he just chuckled and gave me that look that said You-are-being-ridiculous-as-if-i-would-hire-him-if-he-wasn't-trustworthy.

"So who's next B.A or Murdoch?" I asked jasper as I climbed into the front of the helicopter.

"B.A, his girlfriend just died this morning" he said sadly.

"Rosalie? oh no…" she was such a nice person, I had never met her but the way Emmett described her you would think she built the sun and the moon.

"Yea, he's pretty cut up, so I thought we would give him a little distraction, he knows we're coming, he's waiting for us on top of that building over there." Hannibal said as he pointed to a large sky scraper.

Even form here you could make out the shape of the huge bear of the man, we love and call B.A or Emmett.

…

"B.A!" I called as I flung my small frame at one of my oldest friends. He had many tear tracks down his once jolly face. I had never seen him so somber. It made my heart ache.

"Hey Face, I'm okay, I can see you're about to ask and all I have to say is, life goes on. That's the way she would have wanted it. Now let's go pick up Murdoch, that crazy bitch…" he trailed off into a light hearted laugh.

Maybe thing would be okay for him.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV (Bella/ Murdoch)

**Yesterday**

"Set, and Clear!" I yelled as I pressed the defibrillator to the trucks engine.

A surprisingly unpleasant electrical shock ran through my body and I was thrown away from the car and onto the hard asphalt. I cursed under my breath and went to stand up.

That's when I heard them.

"There she is! Miss Swan, what do you think you are doing! You know you are not to leave the Asylum!" they screeched at me.

"I'm not insane! The voices in my head told me I'm not insane!" I screamed at them as I danced around them. One of the older male nurses grabbed me and dragged me back to my cell, uh, I mean my room.

Shit. That was the last escape plan I had, they had caught me every time. Last week when I tried to steal that beautiful old piece of helicopter on the roof, they had caught me and locked me back in my cell after a long session with the counsellor.

I missed my team, they didn't think I was insane and they supplied me with any type of aircraft could dream of. I had assumed that they would have rescued me by now. But alas I'm still sitting in this dingy padded room in New York City Asylum.

When I had been captured and thrown in this place for doing cart weels in a helicopter, I had been completely shocked. I hadn't hurt anybody!

I wasn't upset for long, Hannibal had promised that if I ever was in trouble, no matter what situation, he would bust me out. Now 3 years later and I hadn't heard a word from him.

Nothing from Hannibal, nothing from B.A and nothing from Face. I have to say that I was most disappointed in Face, she was my best friend, we stuck together through everything. And I hadn't gotten so much as a letter from her.

I was overcome but a quite spontaneous outburst of rage, so I gathered air in my lungs and,

"Fuck you HANNIBAL!" I screamed, my southern accent leaking into my voice.

I was really starting to give up on them. It hurt but I still had all the voices in my head, they would never abandon me.

hehehe.


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV (Jasper/ Hannibal)

The nurse looked at me shocked.

"You ALL want to see Miss Swan?" she stuttered. It was rather amusing, by the look on her face you could easily tell she couldn't' comprehend why so many people (Face, B.A, Edward, Tanya, Eric, Mike and Myself) would want to see someone as mental as Murdoch. If only she knew.

"Yes, that is correct so could you please take us to see her?" I asked impatiently.

She nodded silently and motioned for us to follow her. We took many turns, winding through different Psych Wards and finally reaching the padded rooms. I chuckled heartily. Of course Bella would land herself in a padded cell.

The nurse clearly didn't find it as amusing as Alice, Emmett and I did and she rounded on me.

"Excuse me sir, but being in a padded cell is no laughing matter, Miss Swan has had to be sedated many times. Just yesterday she tried to escape by jump starting a car with a defibrillator. Then, she screamed at us that she wasn't insane because the voices in her head had told her she was perfectly same. So I would not think that this is at all a laughing matter" she said with a very stern look.

B.A, Face and I were still laughing under our breaths', nut Edward and the rest of the gang looked thoroughly shocked.

"Are you serious Hannibal? I'd heard stories about her being crazy but I'd assumed she was just a little odd…" Edward said to me.

I just chuckled and opened the door we had all stopped in front of.

And there, trying to pry open the box sized window on the far wall, with what looked like a pocket knife no less, was Murdoch in all her glory. Her ever present flying head-set atop her head.

She was singing what sounded like the Freddy Krueger song. I slowly motioned for Face an B.A to follow me and the rest of the others to take a seat. We slowly approached Murdoch. As we got closer the words of her song became clearer and easier to decipher.

"_One, Two Freddy's coming for you_

_Three, four better lock your door_

_Five, six where's your crucifix_

_Seven, eight stay up late_

_Nine, ten never sleep again_

_Eleven, Twelve-"_

"Lovely song if I do say so myself Murdoch" I whispered into her ear.

She froze and stared at the wall for a second, before spinning around so quickly I couldn't see the movement.

The insane grin on her face was scaring me if I was honest. She just stood there and smiled, and smiled, and smiled.

Then in a blindingly fast movement she threw her arms around me with such force I landed on the floor near Edward.

"Hannibal! Have you finally come to bust me out?" she cried.

"Now, why else would we be here? And don't I get a hug?" I heard Emmett ask from above us.

"B.A! Face!" she squealed and bounded off me and onto him. He was able to catch her without falling. Figures, he had always been the brawn. Face laughed and patted Murdoch's head.

"Hey my little crazy bird how you been?" he was saying to her as I stood up.

"Fine, I'm a bit put out that it took you this long to come and get me" oh dear god she was pouting, no one could resist her pout.

"Wait!" she suddenly screamed. We all jumped and Edward and Tanya had pulld their guns.

"What is it crazy bird?" Emmett was asking, fussing over her, Face was watching amused as if she had predicted what Bella was about to say.

"You did bring something for me to fly right? I haven't flown a helicopter or plane in so long" she asked excited.

We all looked at her shocked for a moment before rolling on the floor laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV (Murdoch)

The feeling was incredible.

I held the helicopters controls in my hands as it lifted higher and higher. I was screaming in delight at being sprung and everyone in the cab of the chopper stared at me like I was giggling while someone threatened to saw my non-existent balls off.

"Oh, dazzling, spectacular… look at the view, feel your ears pop!" I screamed and swerved through the sky. I swung side to side for a few more minutes until I finally settled when even B.A complained about getting sky-sick.

I was starting to feel rather bored at this non-exciting flight a green eyed pretty boy, plopped himself down next to me and stared at me like I was turning green and muttering about 'the force' (A/N Star Wars Reference…bear with me).

I gazed back at him and tried not to gag, his cookie cutter model look probably worked for him with all the girls (and some of the boys too), but I was unaffected, in fact it just made me wonder how much trouble I would get in if I 'accidentally' opened his door and let him slip out. The thought filled me with a sick type of pleasure. Just as I was reaching across to flick the switch that would send him falling to his death, Hannibal grabbed my hand and gave me a look that plainly said don't-kill-the-pretty-faced-mummy's-boy. Wow, Hannibal seemed to have a look for anything he wanted to say.

Hannibal settled himself between me and the still-staring stranger and pulled the screen that separated the cab and the control area, across so he could achieve some privacy. For what I couldn't imagine.

He turned to me and then to the nameless stranger and back again. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Murdoch, this is Edward, Edward this is Murdoch, though I am positive you've heard of her, Murdoch, Edward is the leader of the other team accompanying us on this mission" Hannibal sounded impressed with his introduction and disappeared into the cab behind us. Leaving Edface and I to get to know each other better. Yay.

"Hi Ed, nice to meet you, I'm Murdoch" I said reaching out a hand to shake his, but still keeping one hand on the beautiful piece of machinery beneath me.

"Ecstatic to meet you, Murdoch" he said in a deep voice as he took my outstretched hand and brought it to his lips.

WHAT. THE. FUDGEMONKEYS?

I quickly yanked my hand back and dangled it in front of my face, while cringing slightly away. I can't believe pretty boy just kissed my hand.

"Ew" I hadn't meant to say it out loud but it was more disgusting than the guy who plays Harry Potter posing nude with a pony.

I looked up at Edface, about to take to him and give him a nasty paper cut when he stood, looking quite offended, if I do say so myself and charged out of the control cab.

How was that fair? I didn't kiss his hand, he kissed mine. So I should be the one to storm out of the cab not him, my grip was tightening on the chopper controls so I stood and stormed into the carry cab.

There he was, in the middle babbling about how rude I had been to anyone who would listen, including my team, and they all gave him sympathetic looks, although my teams looks seemed more mock-sympathy than anything.

"And then she said…" his voice was silenced as they noticed me walk into the room.

"Now, excuse me, but you kissed my hand, when I didn't give you permission to, how would you like it if I just walked up to you and kissed some part of you anatomy?" I asked, not seeing how that question could be heard quite differently to how I meant it to sound.

It seemed Edface had heard it exactly the opposite to what I meant.

"You can kiss any part of me any time" he said in a tone I assumed he thought was sexy.

That was it. I drew my Stanley Knife and advanced on him, pointing it at him threateningly. His eyes went wide and he raised his arms, slowly backing up.

"Bella!" Face called. This distracted me, they only ever used my proper name when we were in big trouble, so I slipped the knife back into my belt and spun to face Face.

hahahaha face Face, get it?

I shook myself out of my crazy moment.

"What Face? What's wrong?" I was looking around for some form of danger.

"Who's flying the Chopper?" she asked.

I swore, quite loudly, how could I be so stupid, I suddenly realised the change in altitude as everybody screamed. I rushed forward and grabbed the controls, pulling upwards. Only now did I realise we had fallen to a couple of hundred feet above the ground. As I quickly pulled the Chopper away from the ground, still listening to the screams of idiots from the back of my aircraft, I sighed, mabe I was better off back in the Asylum, at least then I wasn't putting my teams lives in danger…

Holy Crap! Looks like we got a mighty storm coming.

**Author's Note-**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever.**

**I sort of ran out of inspiration but if anyone wants to submit any ideas for this story or another one PLEASE!**

**Thank You**


End file.
